


Bedtime

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [105]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon finds Jared sleeping on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Shannon eased the front door shut, praying to God that it didn’t squeak and wake his insomniac brother up.  Shannon let out a deep breath when it clicked shut silently, the man turning slowly and tip-toeing to the small bench beside the door to take off his soaked tennis shoes and socks. Standing, he slid out of his leather jacket and tossed it onto the bench behind him.

                He began to walk through the foyer, his brows furrowing when he heard soft music coming from the living room, a dim blue glow lighting up the small archway. Shannon peered in and sighed when he saw his baby brother curled up on the couch, his black and red hair sprawled out around him; his face pressed into the back. Chuckling softly, Shannon grabbed the remote and turned off the television before kneeling beside Jared, wincing when he felt his wet denim protesting to the movement.

                Shannon smiled softly as he brushed aside his brother’s dyed hair softly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss into the ivory skin; nipping it gently. “Jay,”

                Jared mumbled and turned over, the man still sleeping peacefully. Rolling his eyes, Shannon pushed the long bangs from his brother’s face, “Jared.”

                Slowly, glazed blue eyes opened, “Shan?”

                “Hey Baby,”

                “I thought you weren’t going to be home until later,” Jared mumbled, his eyes easing closed again.

                “Rain kind of screwed everything up,” Shannon answered “Why are you sleeping on the couch.”

                “Must of fallen asleep watching television,”

                “Well, come on, you’re not exactly twenty anymore Jay,” Shannon said with a smile, “And I don’t wanna hear you gripe about your back hurting tomorrow.”

                Jared sighed, “Fine. Make me get up.”

                “Yep,” Shannon answered as he watched Jared sit up, “I’m the big mad meanie.”

                “Good, glad you know your place,” Jared said through a yawn.

                “Yeah, yeah,” Shannon rolled his eyes as he pulled his brother up, “There, was that so bad?”

                Jared smirked and leaned his head on Shannon’s shoulder, “I should make you carry me up.”

                “Maybe if you were six,” snorted Shannon, his arms wrapped loose around his brother’s hips.

                Jared let his eyes closed, “Hm,”

                Shannon chuckled and leaned his head against Jared’s, “Jay, I would like to get out of these jeans.”  
                “Okay,”

                “That means we have to go upstairs,”

                “I know.”

                Shannon smiled and leaned back. Gently cupping Jared’s face, Shannon softly pressed his lips to his brother’s. Jared’s moved languid against his own. “There? You more awake now?”

                Jared nodded, “Probably enough to collapse in bed.”

                Shannon smirked, “Well, come on.”

                Jared sighed when he did as he foretold – collapse in bed. He snuggled under the blankets, his black and red hair disheveled. “Remember the wipe off the eyeliner; you already stained three pillow cases.”

                He heard Shannon chuckle from the bathroom before minutes later he felt the bed dip and a pair of familiar, muscled arms wrap around his waist. He turned and smiled at his older brother, “Night Shan.”

                Shannon smirked and pecked Jared’s lips before the younger man nestled onto his chest, “Night Jay.”


End file.
